


Princess?!?

by xScar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xScar/pseuds/xScar
Summary: Because Prince Adrien was wondering why Princess Marinette was crying so outrageously in his castle's bathroom.





	Princess?!?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Princesa?!?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/512281) by xScar. 

> Hey guys!
> 
> First of all, it's my first history here! English isn't my first language, so I'm already asking for you all to forgive me if there's any major error in the translation! I'm doing it by my own and it's kind of hard xD
> 
> Second, I hope you guys like it! <3
> 
> This story is also posted in "Spirit Fanfics" by my other account, with the same nickname xD

Adrien hit the bathroom door for the third time. Marinette didn't open it, just cried even louder.

There was almost 40 minutes that Marinette was locked in bathroom. He didn't know why. He had gone away to settle some matters with other rulers in his office, and when he came back, he learned that at a certain moment Marinette had just come out running and crying from the ball the palace was settling.

He left a sigh.

“What the hell is going on?” He told to himself, as he thought of anything that might have made his princess look so bad.

“Prince?”

He turned his face. Nathanaël Kurtzberg, the main "Companion of Honor" of the princess was looking at him with an air of curiosity.

"I saw you almost tearing through the bathroom door and I decided to come in, sorry.” Nathanael muttered, a little embarrassed and with cheeks filled with red. Adrien shook his hand as if tolding he to stop the apologies.

He had something more important that he wanted to find out.

“What happened to Marinette?”

Nathanael gave a giggle.

“She's... Slightly altered. I think the princess drank a little more than she should...”

Adrien slapped his own forehead.

“And why are she crying?”

"She has heard that you are married”

Adrien looked at him, a bit more confused than before.

“But... I'm married to her...”

“I know.” Nathanael giggled. “But... I think she's forgotten.”

Adrien unleashed a murmur from whom he was discredited. Nathanael gave another smile before he left, closing the door. Adrien went back to the bathroom.

“Mari!” He knocked on the door with delicacy. “Princess... I'm married...”

“And you need to throw it in my face?!” She told among sighs, the apparent fanly voice. Adrien laughed.

“Yes, because I'm married to you, silly! If you don't believe me, look in the ring you’re using.”

The bathroom was silent for a moment. Adrien moistened his lips, waiting for the moment she was going to open the door, something that didn't happen soon.

Marinette opened the door, the face stained by the unmade and blurred makeup, plus a pout.

“Uhhhh... You're right...” The little smile danced on the lips of the twenty-year-old girl. “But... I think I let the ring fall in some corner of the bathroom...”

Adrien slapped his own forehead again.

“Allright.” He sighed. “Now... What do you think of a bath? You're all stained with makeup, babe.”

She smiled.

"Are you going to fill me with kisses?”

He laughed.

“As many as you like, Princess.”


End file.
